Although manufacturing techniques for alcoholic beverages have almost been conventionally established, there are changes in preference with times, and technological development is being carried out in response to changes in basic ingredients used. In Japan, for example, low-cost sparkling alcoholic beverages command a large sale due to an economic slump and the like, whereas in the U.S., low-calorie alcoholic beverages such as those with low carbohydrate are attracting attention because of increased health consciousness. Product developments are being carried out in response to these trends.
As a result, alcoholic beverages which have decreased body in taste and lost their original flavors are increasing. In some cases, water-soluble dietary fiber (Patent Documents 1-3) and sugar alcohol (Patent Document 4) are added to endow good body in taste, but only a small number of such products have been placed on the market due to such as impacts on their costs and on qualities of taste.
On the other hand, processes for producing a sparkling alcoholic beverage and a malt alcoholic beverage characterized in that froth duration is prolonged by using starch octenyl succinate as an auxiliary ingredient have been disclosed (Patent Document 5).
Nevertheless, there has been no disclosure for a sparkling alcoholic beverage which has strong body and prolonged froth duration, and are able to supply dietary fiber and inexpensive.
[Patent Document 1] JP-A-8-000249
[Patent Document 2] JP-A-2002-191347
[Patent Document 3] JP-A-2006-006342
[Patent Document 4] JP-A-11-127839
[Patent Document 5] JP-A-2006-166758